Rumah Tangga 101
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: kehidupan sehari hari ex pd 101 member ex pd101 yang jarang muncul di ff disini jadi ortu
1. 1 Howons

.

* * *

Jaehwan yang telah menyelesaikan sekolah kuliner dan berbagai kursus memasaknya kembali ke rumah orang tuanya dengan membawa tak hanya ilmu namun juga calon istri.

Ya, rencananya Jaehwan akan mempraktekkan semua ilmu yang ia dapatkan selama ini baik dari sekolah, kursus, maupun pengalamannya bekerja sebagau seorang chef beberapa waktu lalu dengan membuka sebuah kedai di rumah orang tuanya. Alasannya, dia ingin bekerja sekaligus bisa terus bersama dan menemani kedua orangntuanya.

Juga, Jaehwan berrencana untuk segera meminang kekasih delapan tahunnya ini dalam waktu dekat dan segera memiliki momongan. Kalau kerjanya di rumah, dia kan bisa seharian penuh memantau perkembangan buah hatinya kelak.

"Wah, Sewoon, makin mirip aja sama Ponyo," sambut Kim Yeonguk, ayah Jaehwan, "ayo masuk, Nak, anggap rumah sendiri. Bentar lagi juga ini jadi rumah kamu kok."

Ponyo malu malu ngekor di belakang Jaehwan.

"Mama mana, Pa?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Ya masih di rumah sakit."

Mamanya Jaehwan memang kerja di rumah sakit sebagai perawat.

"Kalo kakak?"

"Kakak nggak tau kok ."

Rumah Jaehwan luas pake banget, cuma halamannya lebih luas daripada bangunannya. Bangunan depan cuma ruang tamu kuno sama kamar mandi. Lalu ada halaman isi pohon, bunga, sama kolam ikan, jalan bebatuan juga. Baru di belakangnya lagi ada bangunan rumah yang desainnya sudah modern. (Penampakannya ada di atas)

"Ini kamar aku yang di belakang ruang tv," ujar Jaehwan.

"Ooh..."

"Sebelahnya kamar Papa Mama, terus yang itu kamar Kak Jonghyun."

Ponyo bingung. Kamar tiga uda berpenghuni semua, dia tidur dimana?

"Kamu nanti tidur di kamar aku, biar aku tidur di sofa aja."

Nah, calon suami idaman memang.

"Ya udah, sana beres-beres, Papa mau keluar cari angin dulu."

"Iya, Pa..."

Sepeninggal Kim Yeonguk, Howons membongkar barang-barang bawaan mereka dan menatanya di kamar Jaehwan.

"Masa aku disini nggak kerja sih? Jadi benalu dong," ucap Sewoon.

"Kan kamu calon istri aku, bantu aku aja."

"Nikahnya kan masi lama..."

"Delapan minggu nggak lama, sayang..."

"Heum..."

"Kamu asisten aku pokoknya, oke?"

Ya, delapan minggu atau dua bulan lagi Howons akan meresmikan hubungan mereka.

Ponyo tengah menata pakaian miliknya di sisi lemari yang masih kosong ketika Jaehwan secara tiba-tiba melompat dan memeluknya dari belakang serta berbisik, "aku nggak sabar delapan minggu lagi.

"Aku juga..."

Jaehwan tersenyum nakal, "nggak sabar malam pertamanya..."

Ponyo berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jaehwan namun gagal, calon suaminya itu justru memeluknya semakin erat.

"Lepasin atau nggak ada malam pertama!" Ancamnya.

"Biarin, ntar juga kamu yang pengen..."

"Ih... Apaan sih, lepasin..."

Jaehwan tertawa dengan suara khasnya yang bikin Ponyo gemes setengah mati. Jadi sekarang dia gelitikin pinggang Jaehwan yang masih di ada di belakangnya.

"Hah... Sabar aing mah..." Jonghyun yang baru datang dan tidak sengaja melihat Howons moment karena pintu yang tidak ditutup rapat hanya mengelus dada.


	2. 1 Taebugi

.

.

.

* * *

Jonghyun kesel, adeknya uda bawa calon istri ae ke rumah, sementara dirinya yang setahun lebih tua justru masih bimbang memilih. Habis, calonnya ada dua. Yang satu mantan, yang satu baru.

Masi sayang dan uda terlanjur nyaman jadi bawaannya pen balikan. Tapi calon yang baru juga sayang buat dilewatin gitu aja. Uda tampan, mapan, masa depan penuh pengharapan, minus kagetan.

Kalo sama yang baru ini posisinya belum pasti, entah tetap menjadi yang berada di atas atau turun ke bawah.

Ini jam 2 pagi, tapi Jonghyun uda kebangun aja. Berisik sih soalnya tadi ada suara panci jatoh, gatau siapa, tikus kali.

Karena nggak bisa tidur lagi, dia buka hapenya, mo balesin chat yang numpuk dari kemaren kemaren sampai 999+.

Pertama, paling atas, dari Taemin, calonnya.

Taemin ama Jonghyun ini satu kantor, tapi kerjaannya beda dan nggak sering sering banget ketemu. Pas bercandaan ama temennya kemaren, Jonghyun bilang minta dicariin pacar terus salah satu temennya, sebut saja dia Park Woodam, nyomblangin Jonghyun ama Taemin. Taeminnya sih langsung oke, langsung sering nyapa di kantor dan chat Jonghyun juga.

* * *

 **Taem**

Ao dek

Kok dek sih? Kita seumurah loh  
Btw sori baru buka hape, hehehee

* * *

Jonghyun abis bales terus pindah ke roomchat lain, bales yang lain. Toh jam segini ga bakal dibales cepet pikirnya.

Ting!

Eh, nggak sampe dua menit uda ada balasan dari Taemin. Ngalong kah orang itu?

* * *

 **Taem**

Kok nggak bobo?  
Panggil dek aja bole kan?  
Biar nganu gitu, dek ama mas

-_-  
Uke nih saya?

Masa mau semein saya?  
Emang bisa? /smirk

Saya seme ya sebelumnya /smirk

Kalo sama saya uke ya?

Yauda buat mas taem deh, ehehhee

Nah gitu dong  
Saya luluh loh kl dipanggil mas

Ih mas nya bisa aja /shy

Kalo kamu gini terus  
Manis manis terus  
Saya bentaran juga sayang pasti

Hehehheee

* * *

Taebugi terus chat-an sampe Taemin ijin mo sholat subuh. Imam idaman emang Taemin ini ya.

* * *

Taebugi / Jren nih?

?

Jadi ntar 101 yang jarang muncul di ff bakal muncul disini jd ortu


	3. 1 ongniel

.

* * *

Pagi pagi Daniel udah lari-lari sambil gendong Woojin, anaknya dan istri. Kebetulan hari ini sekolah Woojin ada acara open house dan Nayoung - nunanya Daniel - buka stan makanan, dan istrinya bantu-bantu disana dari pagi pagi banget tadi. Alhasil, Daniellah yang kebagian tugas nganterin Woojin setelah sebelumnya harus bangunin, mandiin, dan nyuapin dulu.

"Jin, Jin, diem, Jin, jatoh ntar."

Daniel nganter Woojin pake motor, Woojinnya di depan, tapi tu anak nggak bisa diem, bahaya kan.

"Haduh, anakmu, beb, nggak bisa diem kek emaknya," keluh Daniel begitu bertemu dengan istrinya.

"Nah, baru juga sehari, aku tiap hari tuh ngadepin dia."

"Iyadah, iya." Daniel ngalah, daripada ribut.

"Yaudah sana daftar ulang, ini kwitansinya," perintah Ong sembari menyodorkan selembar kwitansi pembayaran pendaftaran lomba pada suaminya.

"Aku?"

"Iya dong."

Daniel sabar aja, dia gandeng Woojin ke meja tempat daftar ulang.

Ya, Woojin ikut lomba matematika kreatif dan mewarnai.

Lombanya masih setengah jam lagi tapi Woojin uda buru-buru mau mewarnai.

"Bentar, Jin, bentar, nanti kalo udah dikasi kertas bergambarnya ya," bisik Daniel yang jongkok di samping Woojin yang udah siap sedia dengan sekotak pensil warna dan meja lipatnya.

"Berapa tahun, Pak?"

Eh, Daniel dipanggil Pak sama mbak cantik berrambut sebahu di sampingnya.

"Berapa ya? Eum, enam hampir tujuh."

"Baru satu?"

"Satu aja pusing."

"Kalo dua lebih mudah, karna ada teman main."

Daniel diem dulu, mikir, kemudian menimbang-nimbang, apa iya Woojin dikasih adik aja ya biar ada teman main?

Hmmm...


	4. 1 minhyunbin

Kim Hyunwoo lagi pusing, anaknya yang masi mahasiswa semester dua minta kawin, mana kawinnya sama janda satu anak yang cerai setelah jadi korban kdrt. Bukan masalah jandanya, toh janda kembang, nggak kalah kalo ama perawan. Yang jadi masalah si Hyunbin kan masi belom berpenghasilan, sementara calon istrinya itu juga nggak kerja, dan mereka uda kebobolan, alias calonnya Hyunbin uda bunting duluan. Gimana gak mumet tuh orang tua Hyunbin?

"Lalu kamu mau tinggal dimana nantinya?" tanya Chungha, emaknya Hyunbin.

"Disini."

Chungha nepok jidat. "Haduh... Paringi sabar ya, Gusti..."

"Cukup satu ae anak bapak yang kaya kamu yang lain jangan."

"Iya, Pak..."

Hyunbin, Hyunwoo, dan Chungha tengah duduk di ruang keluarga yang berada di bagian belakang rumahnya, langsung ke pintu belakang yang nyambung ke gang belakang rumah. Mereka tetanggaan sama Kang Daniel, dan Jaehwan serta Jonghyun.

Anak mereka ada 3 dan yang paling nakal ya si Hyunbin ini.

"Kamu tempatin aja itu rumah yang di bawah, seadanya dulu, nanti kamu sambil kumpulin duit buat benerin," ujar Hyunwoo.

Rumah bawah yang dimaksud adalah bekas rumah kakek neneknya Hyunbin yang sudah lama tak berpenghuni. Masih berwujud rumah layak huni, cuma beberapa bagian sudah perlu dipoles.

"Ya, Pak..." Hyunbin manut aja, udah salah juga dia.

Ting!

Hapenya Hyunbin bunyi dan muncul popup notifikasi chat dari calonnya.

 **MySweetHeart**  
Gimana beb?

"Kak Minhyun uda nanyain, Pak, Mak..."

"Bilang aja iya, nanti sore kalo nggak hujan bapak sama emak kesana nemuin orang tua dia," sahut Pak Hyunwoo kesal dikejar-kejar mulu suruh nglamar Minhyun. 


	5. 1 taedonghan

Taedonghan ini pasutri baru yang masih hot banget layaknya pengantin baru lainnya. Mereka menempati rumah yang sebelumnya kosong di samping rumah Jaehwan Jonghyun.

Taedong ini guru dance, sementara istrinya, Donghan adalah mantan muridnya. Nggak, mereka nggak beda usia jauh kok, cuma beberapa tahun aja. Dan Donghan ini masih kuliah, mereka langsung nikah begitu Donghan lulus SMA emang, katanya biar halal mau ngapa-ngapain.

Nah malem-malem hujan listrik mati begini mereka kelonan otw nayana, meski mereka belum berrencana buat punya momongan, mo nabung beli mobil dulu katanya biar besok kalo ada debay nggak motoran lagi, sekalian nunggu Donghan lulus gitu.

Ena nya lagi mereka tinggal cuma berdua jadi nggak ada yang bakal gangguin.

Mau ngintip?

Yuk ?

Dikit aja tapi...

Dari lubang jendela terlihat keduanya tengah berpelukan erat diatas tempat tidur dengan satu selimut untuk berdua. Anget pasti.

"Sayang... buka dong," bisik Taedong.

"Mamao, dingin."

"Nti aa angetin..."

"Ih, aa mesum..."

"Sama istri sendiri boleh dong?" Taedong senyum nakal gimana gitu.

"Malu..."

"Ye pake malu malu, ayo... biasanya juga awal malu malu kalo udah minta nambah," goda Taedong membuat kedua pipi Donghan bersemu merah muda.


	6. 2 Howons

.

.

* * *

Jaehwan masih molor, tapi Ponyonya udah nyampe pasar, belanja sendirian jalan kaki berbekal sobekan kertas dengan tulisan tangan jaehwan berisi list daftar belanjaan. Sekitar dua ratus meter lurus aja nyusurin gang rumah Jaehwan, terus belok ke jalan raya, seratus meter nyebrang, sampe lah dia di pasar.

Kenapa Ponyo sendiri?

Karena Jonghyun kakaknya Jaehwan uda berangkat kerja bareng -ehem- calonnya, mas Taemin, ibunya Jaehwan dapat shift malam dan belom pulang, bapaknya Jaehwan? Ada sih di rumah, tapi masa jalan berdua calon bapak mertua? Ntar menimbulkan fitnah.

Tadinya Ponyo mau bangunin Jaehwan buat ke pasar bareng, tapi nggak tega liat Jaehwan tidurnya nyenyak banget, sambil senyum pula. Kaya gini:

Yauda Ponyo berangkat sendiri, toh dia uda dikasi tau Jaehwan letak pasarnya.

Pas Ponyo berangkat tadi masih sepi bsnget, sepanjang perjalanan sampai ujung gang cuma ketemu sama dua ekor ayam yang lagi pacaran.

Ini setelah Ponyo selesai belanja, bawa masing masing dua kantong plastik gede di kedua tangan jalanan uda rame banget, mau nyebrang aja susah. Di gang rumah Jaehwan - yang bentar lagi bakal jadi rumanya juga - udah banyak jemuran, banyak anak-anak pake seragam juga.

Pegel banget tangan Ponyo, nih belanjaan berat pake sekali, mana masih belom keliatan rumahnya. Haduh...

Berapa kali Ponyo berhenti, naroh belanjaannya bentar terus angkat lagi, jalan lagi.

"Eh, Masnya yang nempatin rumah kosong itu ya?" tegur seseorang berrambut hitam lurus panjang yang Ponyo sendiri masih bingung namja apa yeoja.

"Rumah kosong? Eh, enggak." Ponyo aja gatau mana rumah kosong yang dimaksud.

"Ooh... Rumahnya mana, Mas? Oiya, kenalin, saya Jang Moonbok." Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung disambut hangat oleh Ponyo.

"Oh iya... Mbak, eh, Mas ya?"

Moonboknya ketawa pelan. "Mas kok, Mas Moonbok. Rumah saya disini. Saya anak Pak RT kebetulan," ujarnya sembari menunjuk rumah di samping kanannya.

"Oh... Maaf Mas, habisnya..."

"Iya rambut saya panjang tuntutan pekerjaan, hehehee," potongnya.

"Hehehee..."

"Masnya?"

Ponyo lupa ngenalin dirinya, "Sewoon, Jung Sewoon. Calonnya anu, itu..."

"Anu itu? Kok ambigu?"

Sewoon sih, malu mau nyebut nama calon suaminya.

"Bukan, nganu, ehm... Jaehwan."

"Oooohhh Jaehwan..."

"Iya, hehehee... Saya permisi dulu ya," pamit Ponyo, udah pegel dia bawa belanjaan, pen cepet nyampe.

Calon istri Jaehwan ini jalan cepat nyaris lari.

"Lho, Ponyo?Darimana?"

"Yang nanya ena ya, mana masih berantakan bau kasur."

"Calon istri aa kok jawabnya gitu." Jaehwan yang masih berantakan kusut bau kasur kaya kata Ponyo itu mendekati istrinya yang sekarang lagi naroh belanjaan di atas meja kayu dapur.

"Capek tau!"

"Kan nggak ada yang nyuruh Ponyo ke pasar."

Nah kan, nggak ada yang nyuruh kan...

,

* * *

,

,


End file.
